Offizieller Lost Podcast-Transcript/10. April 2007 (Orchester-Spezial)
Graft ist für diese Transkription verantwortlich. Es handelt sich um einen der Offiziellen Lost Podcasts. ---- Michael Giacchino: Hallo miteinander, ich bin Michael Giacchino. Ich schreibe die Musik für Lost und ich möchte euch zu dem offiziellen Lost Video-Podcast willkommen heissen. mit Musik Kris White: Hallo und willkommen zurück bei dem offiziellen Lost Video-Podcast von ABC.com. Ich bin euer Moderator Kris und heute werden wir mit Michael Giacchino hitner die Kulissen gehen. Wir haben das vor ein paar Staffeln schonmal gemacht, damals als wir nur Audio-Podcasts hatten, aber da wir jetzt Video-Podcasts haben, dachten wird, dass es großartig wäre, hinter die Kulissen zu gehen und eine Flapamba tatsächlich zu sehen statt sie nur zu hören. Giacchino in einem Interview Michael Giacchino: Als ich angefangen habe, für das Fernsehen zu arbeiten, hatte ich Angst, dass ich nicht in der Lage sein würde, mit einem Live-Orchester zu arbeiten, weil es, als ich bei Alias angefangen habe, keine Sendung gab, in der ein Live-Orchester verwendet wird, weil es teuer ist und über die Jahre von Synthesizern ersetzt wurde, was ich sehr traurig finde. Also als ich J. J. getroffen habe, war eines unserer ersten Gespräche... naja, ich dachte, wir hätten es mit einem Live-Orchester zu tun. Ich wollte kein Standard-Orchester für diese Sendung. Ich wollte nur etwas, das für eine Sendung, in der Charaktere auf einer Insel stranden, untypisch ist. Also... das Orchester, das ich zusammengestellt habe, war, naja, Posaunen... vier Posaunen, ein Streicherabschnitt, eine verrückte Percussion... verrücktes Zeug dahinten, einen Harfen- und einen Pianospieler. der Bühne Michael Giacchino: Das ist Mark. Mark ist ein großartiger, großartiger Pianist und ich bin glücklich, ihn bei allem zu haben. Kannst Du uns ein kleines Beispiel geben, wie sich die Sendung auf einem Piano anhört? Mark Gasbarro: Ich meine, was ich diese Woche soweit gesehen habe, ist... [Mark spielt ein Stück aus Michael Giacchino: Sehr, sehr romantisch, schönes Zeug, weißt Du. Das ist eine Liebesszene zwischen Kate und Sawyer. Mark Gasbarro: Eleganter Lärm, ja. einer Isolationskammer Michael Giacchino: Hier haben wir einen Spieler, der jedes wunderschöne Stück der Welt auf der Harfe spielen kann und um was bitte ich ihn? „Ok, nimm das tiefe C und triff es 14mal mit deinem Nagel. Bei einem Tempo von 60BPM.“ Richtig? Amy Schulman: Und ich bin froh, es zu tun. lachen Michael Giacchino: Die 'sagen' das, aber komm schon, sie wären es viel eher... ich bin mir sicher. Ich fühle mich immer so schlecht, wenn ich diese Note schreibe und ich sowas sage wie „uugh“. Amy Schulman: Wir sind froh, es zu tun. Michael Giacchino: Wie hört sich das an? Kannst Du das einfangen? spielt tiefe, langsame Noten auf der Harfe. Michael Giacchino: Da haben wir es, wisst ihr? Und dieses riesige Ding wird gebraucht, um das zu machen, aber es ist ein großartiger Klang, wisst ihr? Es trägt Szenen, ganze Szenen. es wird manchmal eine ganze Szene tragen, nur das Teil immer wieder. zum Interview Michael Giacchino: Als ich mit J. J. bei Alias gearbeitet habe, wisst ihr, habe ich ein Band bekommen und ich habe die gesamte Episode gesehen und habe gesagt „Oh, okay, ich verstehe die Episode und die Handlung“ und ich habe angefangen, daran zu arbeiten. Aber bei Lost, ich erinnere mich, als ich die erste gesehen habe, dachte ich, „Nein, das muss anders gemacht werden“. Und was ich versuchen wollte, war... was ich tun werde, ist... wenn ich mich hinsetze, um eine Episode zu schreiben, sehe ich mir immer eine Szene nach der anderen an. Ich sehe mir nicht das ganze Teil an. Also fange ich an mit dem Anfang, ich komme an den Punkt, an dem Musik sein muss und ich schreibe das Stück. Ich erinnere mich, dass sie am Anfang gefragt haben „Sollen wir dir die Skripte schicken?“ Weil ich bei Alias jede Woche die Skripte bekommen habe. Neue sind jede Woche gekommen und sie haben sich im Haus gestapelt. Bei Lost sagt ich „Ich will nichts. Nichts.“ Weil ich es nicht wissen will. Ich meine, für mich wollte ich nur den besten Job für die Zuschauer machen und sie hoffentlich dazu bringen, so stark wie nötig mitzufiebern. Wisst ihr, ich weiß nicht, ob das funktioniert oder nicht, ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber mir macht es Spaß und es ist ein anderer Weg, die Arbeit anzugehen, die ich mache, die sonst nur sehr, naja, nach dem Prinzip „Sieh dir die ganze Sendung an, platziere Musik hier, hier und hier“ abläuft, wisst ihr. Wobei das hier... es fühlt sich für mich etwas kreativer an. zur Bühne Karl Vincent: Mein Name ist Karl Vincent und ich bin ein Tieffrequenzmodulator, ein Bassspieler, wenn man es so nennen will. Ähm, Mr. Giacchino ist ein Experte für peristaltische Apparate, unersetzlich bei der Produktion von metonymischen Phänomenen. Wenn man seine Musik hört, findet man radikale Einsicht, auditorische Halluzinationen, die bei allen Zuhören erzeugt werden, wodurch Lost eine wirklich bemerkenswerte Sendung wird, die die menotymischen Fakultäten von Expansion und Durchlässigkeit. Versteht ihr? Michael Giacchino: Wir haben noch nicht rausgefunden, ob er einen hohen oder niedrigen IQ hat. Wir arbeiten immer noch daran. Wir haben Teams von Wissenschaftlern dafür. Karl Vincent: Naja, wisst ihr, der Beweis liegt im Pudding. Michael Giacchino: Großartiger Bassspieler, genau hier. All diese Leute sind fantastisch. den Streichern Michael Giacchino: Was spielt ihr normalerweise für Filme? Cellist: Sowas... etwas langsames Michael Giacchino: Das muss über drei Stunden bestimmt spannend sein. Cellist: Schmerzhaft. Ich muss mich dabei bewegen. Michael Giacchino: Und wie ist es, wenn ihr für Lost hierherkommt? ein Stakkato Michael Giacchino: Kanst Du erklären, was 'sul ponticello' ist? Celloist: Es ist italienisch und bedeutet „in der Nähe der Brücke“. Und da bin ich. etwas in der Nähe der Brücke des Cellos Michael Giacchino: Hört sich cool an, wie... es ist ein cooler, beängstigender Ton. Ist das nicht cool? Cellist: Und dann kann man direkt auf die andere Seite gehen. etwas auf der anderen Seite der Brücke zu [[Tim Simonec], der das Eröffnungsstück von dirigiert.] Michael Giacchino: Wenn wir arbeiten wird die Szene hier gezeigt. Und wir haben sie auch in der Kabine. Ich bleibe normalerweise in der Kabine, da wir nur sehr wenig Zeit haben, die Dinge zu machen. Mein Freund Tim dirigiert für mich und ich sitze in der Kabine mit Dan Wallin, dem Ingenieur und ich versuche, mir das Playback anzuhören. Und die Spieler, es ist lustig, weil einige der Spieler die Sendung sehen. Und man kann sie dabei beobachten, wie sie spielen und dabei hochsechen und versuchen, Blicke auf den Bildschirm zu erhaschen und rauszufinden, was passiert. Also sie kriegen immer Hinweise darauf, was als nächstes kommt, wisst ihr, aber es ist schwer, es zu verstehen, weil wir nicht der Reihe nach vorgehen. Also sieht man verschiedene, zufällige Szenen, und dann... kann man den Dialog nicht hören. Also. Und wir haben 3 Stunden, um alles zu schaffen. Wir müssen es in 3 Stunden schaffen oder ich werde gefeuert. So ist es... lacht Perkussionsraum Michael Giacchino: Das ist der Perkussionsraum. Ich weiß nicht, ob man hier reinkommen und das sehen kann... ein Instrument, das wie eine Trommel aus Stahl aussieht ...aber Emil Richards, dem all das hier gehört... hat das Ding hier gebaut, er baut all diese verrückten Sachen. dem Raum mit Richards Michael Giacchino: Was ist der Höhepunkt deiner Karriere? Emil Richards: Ich würde sagen, Doktor Schiwago war eines der Highlights. Michael Giacchino: Oh komm schon. Wie cool ist das? Emil Richards: Ja und, äh, Star Trek, der erste Star Trek Film. Michael Giacchino: Und Du wirst den nächsten Star Trek Film machen... Emil Richards: Nein, da bin ich nicht bei, aber... Michael Giacchino: Nein, nein, nein. Doch bist Du, weil ich ihn mache. Emil Richards: Oh, oh, wunderbar. Michael Giacchino: Also bist Du dabei. Emil Richards: Komm schon und spiel ein paar Stücke mit mir. Michael Giacchino: In Ordnung, lass uns anfangen. Perkussionsraum Michael Giacchino: Das hier ist ein Flapamba, und nein, ich wusste vor Lost auch nicht, was ein Flapamba ist. spielt darauf Michael Giacchino: Ist das nicht cool? Es ist ein großartiger, seltsamer Ton, wisst ihr. nimmt ein Stück Metall in die Hand Michael Giacchino: Das ist ein Stück... ein wirkliche Stück von dem abgestürzten Flugzeug. nimmt es und spielt etwas darauf. Zurück zum Interview Michael Giacchino: Ich bin damit aufgewachsen, Filme zu machen. Ich habe Super-8-Filme gemacht und reguläre 8mm-Filme, bevor es Super-8 gab. Ich habe Stop-Motion-Filme gemacht und zusammen mit meinen Freunden aus der Nachbarschaft habe ich ein paar verrückte Sachen gedreht. Für mich stand seit ich 10 war fest, dass es in diese Richtung geht. Unwissentlich natürlich, wie zum Teufel sollte ich es jemals schaffen, aber ich habe gehofft, dass ich irgendwann dorthinkomme. Und naja... es war ein verrückter Weg, aber ja, hier zu sein, ist großartig. Und ich fühle mich immer noch, als wäre ich 10. Ich fühl mich, als hätte ich den Hinterhof nie verlassen. zu Kris White in einem der Büros Kris White: Danke fürs Zusehen. Das war es für diese Ausgabe des Lost Video-Podcasts. Schaltet in ein paar Wochen wieder ein, wenn wir wieder hinter die Kulissen gehen und mit Bryan Burk sprechen. Bis dahin könnt ihr euch die Audio-Podcasts auf abc.com anhören. Und natürlich neue Episoden von Lost gucken, die mittwochs von 22-23 Uhr auf ABC kommen. zur Bühne Michael Giacchino: Was, zählst Du gerade ein? Posaunist: Ja. Vier Schläge. Michael Giacchino: Vier? Ok. Eins, zwei, drei... etwas Michael Giacchino: ABC hat uns dazu gebracht, sie anzuheuern. Glaubt mir, ich würde sie loswerden, wenn ich könnte. Lachen [ABC und Lost Logo]